


Mercy

by Dessythings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scott McCall Being an Idiot, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessythings/pseuds/Dessythings
Summary: He made a promise.





	Mercy

"Peter!"

The name was screamed in a voice full of hysteric fright but the damage was done; a gradient of color red against black. So much red against black. His body hit the ground with a thud, a sound louder than a crack of thunder for all Stiles could hear and visible sprays of red misted the air with his pained breath.

Blood.

So much blood.

"No!"

Foolish words, a span of 5 seconds or was it hours? He couldn't tell, the danger was an after thought as he raced towards the downed figure. Knees hitting dirt his hands shook, every part of him shook as he took in the bloodied broken body. He didn't know where to touch, what was safe and for the first time in a long time Stiles didn't know what to do. There was no plan, no tangent to leap on to just hopelessness.

The on going battle a background to the coughing before a voice spoke, "I'll..I'll come back to you, darling." a mere whisper.

A scream sounded, wailing so haunted it sent chills down ones spine and then nothing. Stiles didn't recall, when he looked back on this night, that it had been his screaming and not Lydia's nor how he held on to Peter's broken remains or how he had to be sedated by Deaton before they could move him away.

He fasted for three days and night, abstained from carnal touch for far longer. His words were light when spoken, seldom if ever and the total breaking of his being utterly destroyed the bonds within the pack. There was no Stiles, just a shell too similar to the dark kitsune that once took residence there.

He promised to come back to him, Stiles was impatience.

Stiles tried to go to him instead, but the Sheriff got him to the hospital in time.

The pack was divided on how to help, 487 days had passed and Stiles was still a shell.

Eichen House was a last resort, but it might have been far kinder than the fate Scott gave his once best friend. The air was crisp, early spring and the sun was too bright. The pack decided that a day outside would be fun so here they were in a park on the outskirts of town. Some played a mock game of lacrosse while others laid about on towels in the dewy grass. A shadow was cast upon Stiles and he blinked up at a dark figure above.

"You must be Stiles." A punch to the gut, all the air seemed to be gone and it was eerily silent.

"Scott...you didn't!" Lydia whispered frantically.

"Peter?" Stiles said, voice cracking from either disuse or confusion.

The figure moved closer, bending down and all of Stiles dreams were crushed. This wasn't his Peter. This person was taller, fairer skinned and blonde. The man frowned. "I promised I'd come back darling, but the skin before couldn't be reused."

Further away two people watched with rapt attention.

"This isn't right Scott!"

"I couldn't let him live like this anymore Lydia? What if next time no ones there?" the unspoken topic heavy in the air.

"Then that's his choice to make! This will end badly."

"If he never speaks to me again then so be it, at least I can tell the Sheriff I brought Stiles back!" Scott argued.

Lydia scoffed. "Whose choice is it though?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly weird, I haven't written anything for any fandom in years. Trying to knock the dust off these fingers, I've never written any true angst either but I woke up and this thought wouldn't leave me. Years later I'm still Steter trash, save me.


End file.
